thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
James and Daisy
James and Daisy is the eighth episode of the second season of Sudrian Stories. Plot It isn't uncommon for engines on Sodor to go to the Mainland for special jobs, while usually they only go to Barrow-in-Furness, there are the occasional times where they go beyond the station, and to the rest of the Mainland. One day, Sir Topham Hatt was doing a raffle for the engines, he was to pull two names, and they would get to pull an important train to the Mainland. "Alright, is everybody who I wrote down here?" Asked Sir Topham Hatt. "Yes, sir." Said the engines in unison. Sir Topham Hatt smiled and shuffled up the names, then he pulled the first one out. Although he didn't look very happy, he read it aloud anyways. "James!" The red engine cheered. James was so excited, his boiler almost burst. "Ha! I knew I would be drawn, after all, I am the North Western's best engine!" He bragged. The other engines groaned. "Ahem." Butted in Sir Topham Hatt. "That's not necessary, James. Either way, I still need to draw the second engine's name." "...Daisy!" Daisy seemed like she was even more overjoyed that James was, which really meant she was excited. "Yes! Of course, the fabulous diesel railcar, Daisy, will be pulling the important train." "I thought you hated pulling trains." Remarked Thomas. Daisy scoffed. "Quiet, you! I should only get to pull important trains, as any diesel should. They are important." She bragged. "Not to mention that I'm a fantastic red engine!" Exclaimed James. "My paintwork really gleams in the sunlight!" Nobody really wanted to listen to Daisy and James, even Sir Topham Hatt boarded Bear as he left. By the time they noticed, they noticed they were bragging for almost fifteen minutes! At their sheds that night, James and Daisy were both bragging to anybody they could, while nobody was really listening, they didn't care. They talked to hear themselves talk. "Wait, isn't it a-" Started Percy. However, Henry interrupted. "Shh! Don't we want a night without James at Tidmouth? It'll be the quietest night in ages!" He whispered. The next day, James and Daisy met up at Tidmouth and coupled up. James was in the front, Daisy was in the back. "Ready?" Called James. "Ready." Replied Daisy. With that, the two left for Vicarstown. As they passed the sheds, Murdoch groaned. "Oh, here comes the chatterboxes." He grumbled, Bear gave him a glare that shut him up, however. The two arrogant engines were waiting at Vicarstown, awaiting their 'important' train. "Maybe it's a train of prestigious passengers to the Mainland!" Suggested James. "Yes!" Added Daisy. "Perhaps it's an express train! Oh, won't that be exciting!" But, they were wrong, Rosie came up to the platform and suddenly, some dirty flatbeds with steel girders attached to them were coupled. "What is that?!" Boomed Daisy. "It's the important goods train to the Mainland." Explained Rosie. "Sir Topham Hatt told you that you were going to St. Beresford's Canal, right?" She asked. Both James and Daisy gasped in unison. "A...A goods train?!" Began James. "I'm an important Main Line engine, leave this train to Daisy, she's a dirty diesel!" "Dirty?!" Boomed Daisy. "Why, I-" "Won't you two be quiet!?" Boomed a voice. Looking at the platform next to them, Norman was waiting for his vans to be loaded. "You two have so much in common, and I think it's time that you know it's not James and Daisy's Railway, it's the North Western Railway." He explained. Before the two could reply, the guard blew her whistle, and they were off. "You said this would be a passenger train!" Accused James. "Me? It was you!" Scolded Daisy. The two continued to argue until they reached a branch line, where three black engines watched ominously in a secluded. They all had a white circle that seemed to glow in the dark on them. "Is that red one who we're looking for?" Whispered one of them." "Yep, but not for long." Replied another. James had finally stopped grumbling, and decided to look at the scenery. "This place kind of looks familiar..." He noted. "It all looks boring and unoriginal, just like a certain engine's paintwork." Remarked Daisy. James gasped. "How could you say that about me?!" He said. "At least I was different than the others, they were all blue when I arrived!" While the argument could go on for a while, but they suddenly heard a horn. Out of nowhere, a tank engine, diesel shunter, and a large diesel started charging towards the goods train. "What's that?" Asked Daisy. "Speed up!" Shouted James. Daisy was confused by why James was demanding to pick up speed. "Why?" James was already at top speed, pulling both Daisy and the train. "It's the 'Spirit Trains'!" James replied in fear. "Why are they chasing us?!" Demanded Daisy, who was speeding up. "Our job's boring, what's the use?" "Me and Edward may of accidentally melted down their leader..." Replied James. Daisy was silent. "Oh." "Now, little lady, why don't you give your red friend to us?" Asked the diesel shunter. "After all, we know steam should be dead." "Hey!" Scolded the tank engine. Suddenly, Daisy put on her brakes, James really thought she was giving him up, but in reality, the brake van slammed into the large diesel. "Ha!" Laughed James, and the two started up again. The three had stopped taking chase, and they continued along the way. James and Daisy were continuing along the line, until they got to a canal. "This must be St. Beresford's." Remarked Daisy, they began to slow down. "Hey, uh... Daisy?" "Yes, James?" "Thank you, and I... think your paintwork looks nice." "That's very kind, James. I was in a bad mood, I think your livery looks very nice as well." Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by somebody laughing. "Hello, James. It's been a while. How is Sodor, eh?" James froze. "Wait... Beresmith?" "Beresford." Corrected a blue crane, who was unloading goods. "Who's this lady friend of yours?" "This is Daisy, a diesel rail car. We were chosen to pull this train." Beresford chuckled. "I bet you two were thrilled. Say, Daisy, why are you so silent? Me and James go back years ago, a friend of him and Thomas are a friend of mine." "The 'Spirit Trains' were chasing us, so I don't think it's time for a reunion." Hissed Daisy. "Well, you're at St. Beresford, I can unload your trucks and off you go." Advised Beresford. "I say, they're becoming more and more common." Suddenly, a horn went off, and the three engines were heading towards James and Daisy. As the two went forward, Beresford grabbed a ship that was on land. "You two don't need to move, I know what I'm doing." Beresford dropped the boat onto the rails, and the three braked to a halt. "Come on, why don't you move that boat?" Asked the tank engine. However, Beresford sat there, turning so that he could glare at the three. "Now, I will give you three options. One, leave my friends alone, and nobody gets hurt! Nice, huh? Two, I will make you all sing songs about yourselves that don't rhyme at all. Or, number three, I throw you all into the the canal." Of course, Beresford wouldn't be able to throw an engine into the water, but he pretended. While the diesel engines were starting to leave, the tank engine sat there, standing his ground. "Pah! I'm not scared of you, throw me into your canal, I dare you!" Not knowing what to do, Beresford swung his hook, catching the engine's front coupling. "Big mistake." He chuckled, and he started to reverse. His friends began to cheer. James and Daisy sat there in fear. "You have to release your hook, Beresford!" Warned James. "No, I know what I'm doing." Remarked Beresford, and he started going backwards, pulling the engine. "You made the big mistake, friend. The people here need a stationary boiler, and I think you'd be the right choice." The tank engine gulped. "I... I..." His friends ran off, and Beresford pulled him off the rails. James and Daisy cheered. "Hooray for Beresford!" Said Daisy. Beresford smiled. "Oh, no problem." With that, James and Daisy left St. Beresford's Canal. "I'm sorry for being so rude." Daisy said apologetically. "Eh, it's fine." "Really?" "Yeah, I was pretty mean as well." The two engines laughed. "Well, if we're being so truthful, maybe I should tell you something." Said James, he seemed a bit embarrassed. "Um.. what?" "Do you remember when your diesel fuel was switched out with milk?" "Don't remind me!" ".... that was me, and Bill and Ben." James started laughing and left Daisy. Daisy groaned. "Oh, you little!" She then took chase behind James, hoping he was joking. Of course, he wasn't. Characters *Thomas *Henry *James *Percy *Murdoch *Rosie *Daisy *Norman *Beresford *Bear (Does not speak) *Edward (Cameo) *Gordon (Cameo) *Donald and Douglas (Cameo) *Oliver (Cameo) *Emily (Cameo) *Diesel (Cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (Cameo) *Bill and Ben (Mentioned) Trivia *Beresford mentioning songs was a reference to his musical number in Journey Beyond Sodor, which barely rhymes. Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories - Season 2